


Worlds Collide

by Megchad22



Series: Honor cancels the apocalypse [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Handler's backstory, M/M, Marriage Proposal, TIme Commission, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: Following a marriage proposal Five finds out something surprising about Handler
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Honor cancels the apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Worlds Collide

Dave Katz had a plan. He had been working on this plan for months, ever since he and Klaus had returned to 2019. He may have been thinking about it since the first time he had kissed Klaus and not been rebuffed. 

His father would never forgive him if he essentially eloped, even if their marriage was literally ordained by God. 

_ The first thing Dave feels after being shot is a weight on his chest. His arms are wrapped around a warm body. He blinks his eyes open to see a monochrome sky. The weight on his chest moves. When he looks down he realizes it's Klaus, resting on him.  _

_ His Sunshine is just starting to stir. It's all too easy to stay exactly where he is, his arms wrapped around Klaus. Something nagged distantly at him but it could wait. As he watched those beautiful eyes opened. Though Dave knew those eyes were green, they were in the same monochrome as the sky.  _

_ Klaus smiled at him, even as he started to sit up. Dave reluctantly let his arms drop as he sat up as well. It was alway impossible to know when the next time he would get to spend time with Klaus in his arms would be. Thus anytime they can simply hold one another should be treasured.  _

_ Klaus interlaced their fingers as they stood up. It was only then that Dave began to look around. They were on some kind of path lined in trees. The only color came from their clothes.  _

_ Their fatigues.  _

_ Dave's eyes flew to meet Klaus’s “Weren’t we just in battle? What is the last thing you remember?” _

_ Klaus jolted, as if the thought just occurred to him. His eyes scanned Dave from head to toe, “You had been shot...” he said slowly, “I was calling for a medic. You weren’t breathing...” _

_ At the words Dave felt a flash of a memory, darkness encroaching on his vision as Klaus' head snapped backwards with a new hole in his forehead only for him to slump forward. “I-I think we died.” _

_ It almost feels like he should be more upset than this. He had died. Klaus had died. But as he drew Klaus back into a hug all he could think was how glad he was that he was still with Klaus. That his bright light was still with him.  _

_ Their attention was drawn to the sound of peddling. Almost as one they turned to look at a little girl riding her bike down the path. Klaus’s hand found his. Dave almost dropped his lovers hand with the ingrained fear of how people would react. He forced that feeling back. Klaus was far more open but he would not do something that would endanger them. In addition if this was Heaven then who he loved did not matter and if it wasn’t then chances are anyone who needed to know already did. Instead Dave deliberately laced their fingers together.  _

_ The girl stopped a few feet in front of them. Her face twisted into an expression of curiosity, “Neither of you should be here.” _

_ From the corner of his eye, Dave could see Klaus caulk his head. “Really” _

_ The little girl nodded, “He,” she gestured at Dave, “should have moved on. You,” she gestured at Klaus, “are not meant to die now. You will have to leave.” _

_ Klaus’s hand tightened on Dave’s. “Both of us. We are staying together, right?” _

_ The girl looked at them, there was sadness in her face. “He is meant to go on. You are meant to go back.” _

_ Dave took a step closer to Klaus, now they were all but flush against each other. Their joined hands were trapped between them, “I don’t want to go without Klaus.” _

_ The girl focused on him, “You were not meant to survive the war. You never were.” _

_ “Then send me back as a ghost.” Dave blurted out. “Just don’t take him away from me.” _

_ Klaus’s face snapped to his, his face paling.  _

_ The little girl smiled, still sad. “Ghosts are an aberration. They never know peace until they cross over. You would be stuck for decades before you see Klaus again because ghosts cannot time travel and he is needed in his time.” _

_ Dave started to tell the little girl that he didn’t care, he would put up with anything if it meant that he could be with Klaus even one moment sooner.  _

_ Klaus interrupted, his voice higher in panic. “I won’t go back.” _

_ The girl turned her attention back to Klaus, “You can’t stay here.” _

_ Klaus shook his head, “Not what I meant. Obviously you can force me from this place if you want. I won’t go back to 2019, not with Dave. I will live my life in the past. If you need me in 2019, I’ll be, what, 80. If I even live that long. I’ve lived hard. I doubt I’ve 50 years in this body before it gives out. If by some miracle I get to 2019, what can I do that would help.” _

_ The little girl’s nose scrunched in irritation, “I knew you rubbed me the wrong way.” She sighed, “You are being brought back because of your power over death. Something he doesn’t have.” _

_ Klaus frowned, “Is there any way to share my power with him? So he can come back.” _

_ All at once the little girl looked both ancient and ageless, “You don’t ask for a lot do you?” Her face twisted in thought, “There is a way. Only one. If I bind your souls together your power will become his as well. But this will be eternally permanent, you will live and die together for eternity. Even if you are reborn you will live and die together.” _

_ Dave did not see how that would be a downside as he nodded eagerly. At his side Klaus was clutching at him. Dave risked a glance to the side and caught his sweetheart’s eyes. They were shining. He got lost in those eyes for a moment.  _

_ The little girl snorted with laughter, “Damned if you two are not adorable together. I guess you are both willing.” _

_ “Yes” Dave breathed _

_ “Yes” Klaus practically shouted in excitement. _

_ “So mote it be” The little girl said _

_ The world dissolved into black. _

The only way that his plan could have been executed better would have been if he had been able to discuss it with Ben. But it was imperative that Klaus not know beforehand and though the pills that Klaus had devised with some of the more chemically inclined members of the 173rd let him manifest Ben regularly, he would not be able to give them enough privacy for this. 

Instead he employed Diego to provide the distraction while he spoke to the rest of Klaus’s siblings. The surprise had come with how supportive Diego had been. Though Diego was the most protective of Klaus siblings he had quickly warmed up to Dave as it became evident how much Dave adored Klaus. 

So now he was sitting with the rest of the Hargreeves siblings. Dave took a deep breath, “I want to propose to Klaus.”

The impressive part was the sound that left Luther’s mouth, which he would forever deny was a squeal, was loud enough that Vanya accidentally blew up a bottle for the first time in months. It took a few minutes for everything to calm down again. 

The large man was still practically beaming. He had been working hard on being a better sibling and less judgemental. In addition he had spent the last several months bonding with Dave, with whom he had the least baggage. Dave had actually felt a bit guilty at how lonely and easy to please Luther was. Reginald Hargreeves had a lot to answer for. 

Of all the siblings Allison was the hardest to convince to help him. She had spent the least time with him as she had been splitting her time between California and the Academy. For all that she spent the most time around people who were not her siblings she was also the most suspicious of others motives. That being said she was the one best equipped in helping him get the ring. 

It took another month to get everything together. In the end Allison had helped him track down and get ahold of his grandparents' rings. It was a sheer miracle, possibly literally, that they were still together and could be bought. After the rings had been procured the stage had quickly set. Even knowing that Klaus wanted to be with him for life and death Dave had still been nervous. 

Not that he needed to be, Klaus had practically jumped on him to say yes. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While planning the wedding Five approached him to find out if there was anyone from the past that he wanted to invite to the wedding. The question stopped him. 

“What about the timeline?”

The 60 going on 15 year old smirked, “New tech from Commission HQ. They developed a method that will suppress the memory of being out of time, that way we can bring them here and put them back with no one being the wiser. I talked to Klaus already and he requested the 173rd. Is there anyone else?”

Dave blinked, “Well my Ma walked out on us when I was six. It was just me and Dad growing up. He died when I was 18.”

Five caulked his head, “Do you want him to come to the wedding?”

Dave blinked, thinking about the question. His father had known of his preferences and had accepted them as best as he was able. Though they had never really discussed it Dave knew that his father had lamented never seeing his son get married or having kids. Dave honestly is not sure how comfortable his father would be with Dave marrying a man. On the other hand it would be giving his father something he never thought he would get. 

Dave nodded, “I would, if it’s possible.”

Five whips out his ever present notebook, “Full name, date of birth, date of death, place of death.”

“Jacob Katz, born 11/25/1920, died Kenosha, Wisconsin 1/6/1958.”

Five nodded sharply, “Anyone else?”

Dave shook his head, few others from his birth time would have been willing to come to the wedding of two men. He wondered if he should have felt retroactively lonely but by now he had more people that he could be himself around then he could shake a stick at. The fact that Five’s branch of the Time Commission was based out of the Academy meant that there were plenty of people with unusual experiences to commiserate with. 

Five nodded, “Ok, I will get this over to The Commision Headquarters to get the paperwork started.”

Dave smiled at his soon to be brother in law. “Thank you.”

Five twitched at the sincerity in Dave’s voice, which honesty was progress. “Even if you weren’t marrying my brother, or the fact that I owe you for murdering you, you are a good employee. Helping you get the people you care about together for your wedding is not that difficult.” With that Five portaled away.

Dave snorted. Five may have been getting better but he still had an allergy to positive emotions. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five reappeared at the headquarters for the main branch of the Time Commission. It was amazing the changes that had come over the organization since the apocalypse was canceled. The majority of agents and case managers had been released back into their natural times to watch for malicious time travelers. 

The ones left behind were the ones who could not or did not want to return their own time. Most were people who had been pulled away at the moment of their death or who’s lives had been erased by subsequent changes. A few were like Carmicheal, who had somehow been changed into a fish. Five never actually asked how though. Nearly everyone who was from pre plumbing Europe chose to stay, having gotten used to the comparatively better technology. 

Five nodded at a few case managers that he passed. He technically outranked them, on par with the Handler as an organization leader. Over the past two years he had learned more about being an effective leader than he had learned from Reginald in his entire life. One of those lessons was that simple kindnesses like acknowledging others cost nothing and often had a great return on investment. 

He made his way up to the Handler’s office. From a few of the gossips in his own organization Five knew that no one quite knew why The Handler stayed. There were rumors abound of where she came from and why she was here but no one could figure which was true. 

Thankfully she was in her office, reviewing a few files.

“Nothing world ending I hope?” Five joked as he sat down. 

It was strange how their friendship blossomed in the past two years. Maybe it was because they were equals. It was nice to have someone, other than Delores, who always saw his real age and not his physical appearance. 

The Handler looked up with a smile, “No just some requests to start integrating some of the tech from 2050. I’m told that the computers become ridiculously portable.”

Five considered the large boxy items that only a few of his people were trained to use. Then he decided not to comment, “I have the list for the wedding.”

It was lucky the Handler was used to his tendency to change topics abruptly so she didn’t bat an eye, just held out her hand for the list. He handed it over and she perused it absently. “We shouldn’t have any problem for...any...Jacob Katz?”

Five nodded, a little confused about the look on Handler’s face. “Dave’s father. Other than the 173rd he’s the only one that Dave wanted there.”

“Dave Katz” Handler said slowly, “is you brother’s fiance.”

Five’s gut churned a bit as he abruptly remembered how he first saw his brother-in-law to be. “I will remind you that the assignment to kill him was from before the apocalypse had been canceled and he is now under my jurisdiction.”

What little color was in Handler’s face drained away, “You were assigned to kill David Katz? David Katz, born August 3rd 1940 in Kenosha, Wisconsin.”

Strange friendship aside, Five was a little concerned at the level of detail the Handler was spouting regarding Dave. “The mission before Kennedy.”

The Handler stood abruptly, storming through the building with a look on her face that Five recognized, even without ever seeing it before. It was the same manic, protective rage that he often felt for his family. A shadow of which he felt for his employees. 

Five may have cheated a bit and portaled to keep up with Handler’s speedy stride. They reached the records room in what had to be a record time. The records keeper looked up, then shifted his gaze to the side in fear of the look on Handler’s face. 

As dramatic as she was being, Five expected Handler to slam her hands down on the desk. Instead she pulled herself ramrod straight, “Get me the file on David Katz, birthdate August 3rd 1940.”

Despite the fact that Five remembered there being paperwork involved in that kind of a request, the record keeper simply flinched and scurried off to collect the file. Five curbed his tongue and remained silent as they returned to Handler’s officer. She put the thick file down with a thud and began to scan the pages.

“What are you looking for?” Five asked.

“Who ordered my son’s death and why.” 

Before Five could even process that statement it was clear that Handler had not been planning on saying that. She froze with a comically surprised look on her face. 

“You’re Dave’s mother? The one who walked out on them when he was six.”

Handler closed her eyes, looking pained. “It wasn’t deliberate.I had intended to go back.”

Five raised an eyebrow, “Why didn’t you?”

Handler grimaced, “Punching through to this universe apparently caused more damage than normal. Or maybe the machine I built was wrong. No one can get within 10 years of the day I left. I personally cannot get within 60 years. The briefcase just goes nowhere if I am holding it.”

Five’s brow furrowed, “Punching through…?”

Handler’s face softened, though her grimace didn’t face “I have no other word for it. It was not at all like Amelia had described it.” Then her face shifted, “Dave. He’s in 2019? He knows about time travel?”

Five felt uncomfortable with the vulnerability in his friend’s face. “Yes, to both.”

“And he’s happy?”

Five thought of the way that Dave looked at Klaus. He thought about the way he managed to put together the monthly board game night among Five subordinates. How he took a particular glee in harassing Hazel even as Klaus forgave the other assassin. The way he had somehow become one of the few people all of his siblings trusted. “Yes.”

Handler’s eyes dropped to the wedding guest list, “I’ll make getting them to the wedding a priority.”

“Do you want me to see if he wants to meet you?” Five blurted.

Handler blinked at him, looking for all the world like she didn’t understand the question. He watched her face morph into another expression he knew to his bones. Hope just began to crest across the planes of her eyes before being quashed under the weight of remembered disappointment. “I...I’m not sure. I never thought...”

Five nodded decisively, “I’ll talk to him.”

That same fragile hope pushed its way forward before Handler smoothed her face back into a professional mask. “If you want to”

Five had played that game for far too long to be fooled. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. The Flashback is dedicated to the reviewer Natasha, who asked for the scene where Klaus convinced God to send Dave back. 
> 
> I'll be honest this might be more than I have ever written for one fandom in a little over a week.


End file.
